Xavier (Xavier Renegade Angel)
Summary Xavier is a bizarre being with a contradictory backstory, with multiple accounts having him either being abandoned by a inhuman being at a lake before being found by a couple, or conceived by a drunken woman after a particularly wild night. Nevertheless, the most constant aspect of his story is that his parents were "murdered" after a mysterious fire took hold of his house and burned them to death, and determined to find the one responsible for the atrocity, Xavier started training for nine years under a desert shaman, improving his mystical abilities and obtaining profound knowledge on philosophical concept and various querries that would shred the mind of the ordinary being. After completing his training, Xavier set off and became a wanderer, traveling around the world in search for a greater strata of truth, also acting as a guru and helping whoever he finds along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. Up to Low 2-C, likely far higher at his height and with his Shakashuri Name: Xavier Origin: Xavier Renegade Angel Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 30s Classification: Hybrid Abomination, Spiritual Guru, Seeker of Metaphysical Answers, Guardian Angel. Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-High, possibly High-Godly. Put himself together after being cut to pieces, and seemingly returned after Burbury's computer system broke down reality and compressed it into a point, leaving only a void of nothingness behind), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Physically interacted with, and ripped apart the fabric of time. Can alter his own history and that of others by re-imagining flashbacks), Immersion (Entered an astral world in the back of a prehistoric woman, and grabbed a woman from an earlier point in time by sticking his hand into his own memories. Entered inside of his own flashback, interacting with his younger self in the form of a vision of the future), 4th Wall Awareness, Acausality (Types 1 and 3), Magic, Causality Manipulation (Caused a rich kid to experience additional six months of his life by giving him a flashback. Altered a past decision of his after taking the wrong path on a crossroad and changing his mind on it), Toon Force, Non-Physical Interaction, Sound Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Psychometry (Can see and experience the memories of dead people by drinking their brain matter, as well as the memories of people present in the events he sees in his mind), Fire Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Transformation (Can morph into an entity known as the Everchild by letting his snake arm eat his body, with the death of the Everchild causing it to turn into an egg which he can hatch from in adult form), Time Travel with Preparation (Can travel back in time to varying degrees by eating enough bacon and cigarettes), Perception Manipulation (Made a man visualize imaginary people and robbers whose actions had real effects in the world), Size Manipulation, Pain Tolerance (Not bothered whatsoever by turning himself inside out and having a chunk of his flesh torn off), Water Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation |-|Resistances= Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation and Transmutation (Completely unaffected by his Shakashuri Blowdown with his clone, repeatedly and constantly countering his reality warping during their battle), Information Manipulation (Unfazed by Burbury's computer system glitching out and digitizing reality through a virus, reducing everything to a bunch of glitchy polygons), Biological Manipulation and Fusionism (Resisted the sounds of a machine which simulated the guttural chants of three-thousand tibetan monks, which desintegrated whole parts of the world and merged all of humanity into a flesh statue), Ice Manipulation / Heat Manipulation (Casually shrugged off the Earth being deprived from the Sun's heat, which caused it to freeze entirely), Soul Manipulation (Removed his own soul and transferred it to his younger self with no ill effects) and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Casually tore off a woman's arm to put together a makeshift Shakashuri. Splattered two monks into bloody paste by accident). Up to Universe level+, likely far higher at his height and with his Shakashuri (Completely altered reality on a cosmic scale during a Shakashuri Blowdown with his doppelgänger, distorting space into a mess of fractals and surreal imagery, and creating several starry backgrounds as part of the duel, all of which were seemingly warped into being part of his body at multiple points, before seemingly shattering reality entirely. Casually tore off the fabric of time and used it to disguise as a ghost, revealing the dimension which lay behind it, and was later regarded by a race of extradimensional beings from beyond space and time as their "messiah") Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Casually endured being slammed through a car wash at high speeds, and took a beating from a man made out of metal). Up to Universe level+ with his Shakashuri (Resisted the anomalous effects of his Shakashuri Blowdown with his doppelgänger, which was distorting and breaking down reality into a recursive landscape of fractals and random imagery, constantly countering and adapting to the warps in reality caused by it) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range. Up to Universal+, likely far higher with at his peak. Standard Equipment: His Shakashuri. Intelligence: Xavier is, to put it simply, a delusional, borderline sociopathic maniac with no common sense whatsoever, who often goes on pseudo-philisophical tangents with no self-awareness regarding himself or the world around him, and almost always disregards other people's wishes in favor of his own, either through pettiness or due to pure ignorance, misinterpreting and constantly mishearing blatant statements, and being overall easily guillble, at least in his younger years, with his attempts to help others being dulled and almost always ruined by his necessity to stroke his own ego and tendency to view problems where there are none. Weaknesses: Incompetent and delusional, and has apparently chosen to abide by a vow of non-violence, although it is mostly arbitrary and he has broken it multiple times throughout the series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:Birds Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Life Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Xavier Renegade Angel Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2